


Training Day

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fandom Stocking Filler, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Deeks undergoes some training with his Dom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> _**Title:** Training Day_   
>  _**Pairing:** G. Callen/Marty Deeks_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Deeks undergoes some training with his Dom._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for sexycazzy's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for light BDSM  & D/s. Yes the unoriginal title is from Denzel's movie._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Deeks has a few minutes to get ready. It isn't always easy to get into the right headspace but even when it's difficult, he trusts Callen to guide him through it and see what he needs. They haven't played in a while with work being busy but he's looking forward to tonight. When he feels ready he takes the only prop for today's scenario, a sheet of paper, and brings it through to the bedroom.

"Mr. Deeks."

"Yes. I have an appointment." He hands over the paper.

Callen looks at the paper as though it contains information instead of just being blank. "Your Dom has sent you for basic training. It seems like he has a few things he wants you to learn. What I do is take you through the things he might expect from you until I'm pleased with how you do. I can't have you being a bad reflection on my work. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What safeword do you use with him?"

"Brick."

Callen puts the sheet of paper down on the nightstand and sits on the bed.

"Across my lap."

Deeks complies awaiting the first slap. If he were testifying he'd have to more accurately describe the first few slaps as taps. He can barely feel them but knows this is just the preview. Callen doesn't do anything half-heartedly and soon he'll make it hurt in the most pleasant way.

Callen rubs the spot he's just hit. "Pants off, underwear too."

Standing, Deeks opens his belt and unzips his jeans. He tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pushes them down, kicking them and his jeans away. He quickly repositions himself across Callen's lap. As soon as he does Callen smacks him three times sharply on the top of his thigh.

"Ow."

"Clothes do not belong on the floor."

"Sorry, Sir." He knows the rules. Callen doesn't have many and Deeks is usually pretty neat but Callen does expect his rules to be obeyed. "Should I pick them up now?"

"Yes. Your Dom's rules are still in force with me, it's not a chance to fall into old habits."

He's soon back across his Dom's lap again and Callen scrapes his nails across the tender skin. Forgetting the rules was such a stupid mistake. The next few slaps are harder but he starts to get turned on from the heat and sensation. He won't be able to relax into this completely, but he knew that when they discussed this whole training scenario.

Callen seems to get a rhythm going and then stops.

"Up."

Deeks stands and puts his hands behind his back.

"At least you obey promptly. Your Dom is lucky."

"He taught me well."

It's not false flattery. He hadn't settled into their relationship easily, talking back because he's fluent in sarcasm and then straight up avoiding spending time with Callen because subspace seemed scary to him. He doesn't know why he ever fought it but Callen knew when to give him space and when to show him how good things could be. It's not like he's not Mr. Sarcastic too, in fact Hetty seems to like her whole team that way, but when he's taking charge he's honest - as equally quick with praise or correction.

"Kneel for me."

Deeks gracefully kneels, the way he's been taught to and focuses his gaze straight ahead. In his peripheral vision he can see Callen move and then strip off. He can guess what Callen wants next but doesn't make the mistake of assuming.

"Eyes up."

He focuses on Callen's eyes, feeling very much under scrutiny.

"How are you at oral?"

"Pretty good."

"Not sure pretty good is something to aim for but I want you to try for a bit. You can use your hands."

He spends the next few minutes trying to demonstrate every technique he knows and there isn't the usual level of feedback but he knows what usually gets Callen off. He fondles Callen's balls and then licks the length of his cock before taking him in his mouth again. Callen starts thrusting forward a little and then puts his thumb in Deeks' mouth stretching it even more. Deeks looks up as much as he can and it's such a turn on to have his Dom standing over him.

Callen's expression is pretty neutral but he tugs on Deeks' hair with his free hand pulling him away. "Calling that pretty good is doing you a disservice. Can you take more?"

Deeks attempts a nod.

He opens his mouth as wide as he can and lets Callen just use him. At one stage Callen thrusts in and wraps his arm round Deeks' head just holding him in place. He wants to struggle, feeling his eyes water, but it feels so good too proving that he can take this. It doesn't stop him gasping loudly when he's freed.

"On the bed now, head over the edge."

This is one of his favorite positions and mere moments later, Callen's hand is at his throat while he fucks Deeks' mouth hard. Sometimes Callen will lean forward and touch Deeks' cock or tease him but today he's just holding him in place.

He's grabbing at the blankets so he won't touch himself without permission when his Dom abruptly stops and gets him to stand with his hands braced against the wall. Callen takes him close to tears with a flogger. The heat's amazing as the strikes land but there's stinging pain as he's lashed on sensitive skin. He keeps gasping but Callen is telling him how he's so good at this and how he must make his Dom proud. There's about half a minute of a reprieve while Callen gets what he needs and he makes Deeks count out twenty strikes with a hairbrush, some landing much harder than others. Callen turns the brush in his hand then and runs the bristles gently over Deeks' ass and thighs, the sensation varying when he moves from untouched to flogged skin, each bristle sparking a rush of pain/pleasure and Callen wraps his arms round Deeks' waist as he slowly moves the brush in a pattern known only to him.

"You moan so nicely. Must drive your Dom crazy. Lean on the bed, feet apart."

Callen takes his time fingering him with slick dexterous fingers before plugging his ass and having him kneel to rim Callen who coaches him with a mix of praise and correction. He's proud when Callen lets the training persona drop and pushes himself back against Deeks' tongue. He's so turned on from the stretch of the plug and the praise from his Dom but then Callen has him move again, bending him back over the bed.

"Hands behind your back."

Deeks obeys and turns his head to rest his cheek on the bed.

Callen ties his hands with a length of soft rope that feels good against his skin.

"Going to fuck you now. See if you can stay quiet or if I'll need to recommend further sessions to your Dom."

Deeks closes his eyes, moving his bound hands a little, up to the small of his back. Callen removes the plug and enters Deeks quickly setting up a punishing pace from the get go. Deeks doesn't speak but does let a few groans slip out. Callen must be feeling indulgent because he doesn't stop and only shushes Deeks. It really gets good a few minutes in, Callen holding Deeks' hands in place and thrusting quickly. There's lots of nights when it's just them without a scenario or storyline but it feels so damn good right now to be held down by the man who loves him.

"Can I come please?"

"Would your Dom allow it?"

"Sometimes, Sir, not often."

Callen thrusts a few more times before reaching around to grab Deeks' cock.

"You can come whenever you want."

"Thank you, Sir."

It's at moments like this that he finds it hard to remember why this type of intimacy scared him. Yes it's giving up control but it's giving it to someone he completely trusts who's always looking out for him. He knows he won't last much longer with Callen's hand working its magic and his determined thrusts stoking Deeks' pleasure. Focusing on those sensations and on the thought his Dom put into tonight, Deeks comes spilling into Callen's hand and onto the blanket. Callen brings his hand to Deeks' mouth.

"Clean it."

Deeks licks his own mess from Callen's hand and kisses Callen's wrist.

Callen's last few thrusts are quick and then he's coming too, dropping his persona completely when he unties Deeks' hands and helps him get settled on the bed, resting on his front and bringing his arms up to rest his head on. Callen smiles and kisses him before turning away to grab the lotion from the nightstand.

"You want a drink yet?"

"No thanks." He just wants Callen's touch, always needing contact afterwards. The lotion too will soothe his ass and Callen has taken care of him since day one even when Deeks' instinct was to leave right away and Callen had to at least explain that his skin needed looking after. Leaving just after begrudgingly accepting the application of aloe had left him feeling a little off and emotional, something he now knows as subdrop.

Callen talks quietly as he works. "I had so much more planned; temperature play, paddling and I didn't even get to use the spreader bar. I was also looking forward to using the clamps again now that your piercing is healed. Was it good though or too much? I'm not sure you could have handled the paddle as well, your ass still feels really hot."

Deeks snorts. "I have a hot ass, tell me something I don't know. Paddle and hairbrush in one session doesn't sound fun but I trust you. Didn't get into the trainee headspace as much as I wanted but it was really good, especially at the end. Was interesting to try lots of different things in succession. Maybe I might need more training."

"Sure thing. Leave it with me."

Deeks is feeling pleasantly sleepy when Callen leaves the bed for a moment and comes back with a washcloth. He dabs ineffectually at the mess on the cover and when he gets back into bed, he kisses Deeks' forehead.

"You're changing the bed tomorrow."

Deeks mumbles a noise of agreement before Callen curls into him, resting his head on Deeks' shoulder and putting his arm across him.


End file.
